Hell Hath No Fury like a Cat Scorned
by Wolfelover94
Summary: After finding out that Diggs cheated on her, Catherine takes it upon herself to make sure he makes it up to her. will the two lovers break up? or will they make amends?


It was calm, sunny afternoon in the city of San Francisco, no dangers afoot, no evil masterminds hell-bent on taking over the world, Just Diggs and his girlfriend, Catherine just lounging around inside his doghouse behind Shane's house, the soft panting of the two as they just finished having passionate sex as the German Shepard's knot exited the Russian Blue's pussy, leaving a nice creampie in it's wake.

" That was...*pant* really fun Diggs. " Catherine purred while she rolled on her back in exstacy.

Diggs nuzzled the cat affectionately, making her giggle. " I'm glad that I've satisfied you, Snookums! " he said.

" Thank you. Diggs." Catherine licked her paw and rubbed her face with it. " It's nice that Butch let us have a day off, usually he'd have some new mission or another assignment from Tab. "

" Yeah, I know, It's great! " Digg said as his big tail wagged excitedly, thumping both sides of the doghouse.

" Speaking of mission...remember that robbery with that feline jewel thief? how did that go? I was sick in my catbed. " Catherine asked a now worried Diggs.

" Well...I..uh.." he said nervously, fidgeting with his paws. " You see, Cath..."

" Well What? " Catherine inquired, turning to see that her boyfriend's face turned into a look of worry, avoiding her gaze like he'd do something he shouldn't. " Come on, you can tell me, it's not like you to keep secrets...Cat Lover! " she teased, remembering the time the canine confessed that he liked her.

" I kinda...sorta...had sex with her and let her go, I'm so sorry Catherine I-* SLAP! * " Diggs tried to apologize before Catherine slapped him angrily, drawing blood from his cheek.

" You had sex with your target and let her go? Diggs, how could you be so catdamned stupid? " She hissed, licking her paw of the unfaithful boyfriend's blood. " I thought you were better than that! "

" I had a moment of weakness Cath- " Diggs attempted to explain before a robotic squirrel suddenly appeared from out the floor and started broadcasting it's message, interrupting the two and dissolving the tension.

" Agent Catherine and Agent Diggs, you are to report to HQ immediately, Your mission, should you choose to accep-" it tried to finish before Catherine swatted it against the wall, breaking it into pieces before it could play " The Hamsterdance " for the umpteenth time, a song that probably annoyed a lot of parents and a certain rapper when it first came out.

" Man, is that song's irritating, I'm not letting this bullshit go, Now come on! " She ordered.

" Yes Ma'am..." Diggs remorsefully followed, his tail between his legs as Catherine pressed the button to Dog HQ, sending the two of them down towards a pod underneath the floor, the pod's canopy closing above them and the seat belts strapping them in, Catherine pushed the lever forward and off they went, Not speaking to each other the whole way while Diggs thought about the consequences of his actions.

After arriving at the HQ, Catherine brusquely walked past Diggs and made her way past the rows of canine workers to get to Lou's office for a little chat, ignoring the odd looks from the canine staff still trying to get over the fact that they've teamed up with their sworn enemy to fight Kitty Galore back in 2010, and the perverted cat-calls from the less prejudice dogs. ( with Diggs doing his best not to be possessive of her. )

Arriving at the office doors, Diggs, to show his gentleman side, tried to open the door for Catherine, who only hissed at him and swatted his paw away from the door, glaring at him for the trouble. " Keep your fucking distance away from me, Dog. " she growled.

Deciding to best leave their personal baggage at the door to avoid a hostile work environment, the two agents headed inside of Lou's office to hear what he had to say, curious as to inquire why did he interrupt their day off?

" Agent Diggs and Catherine reporting for duty! " they said in unison, looking at each other in confusion.

" Glad that you two could make it, how are you lovebird's doing this fine day, Hmmm? " Lou inquired, a hard glare towards Diggs from an irate Catherine puzzling him.

" We're doing okay, Sir! " Diggs said as he tried to smile despite the fact that his girlfriend was still glaring at him with her venomous green eyes, her claws raking the floor as she growled inwardly at the whipped pooch.

" Yes...Oh...Kay..." She said with clenched teeth while not breaking her glare. " Now, tell us why you summoned us from our day off? What's the problem? " She asked as she turned her attention away from Diggs and towards Lou, her demeanor softening.

" I see, Well, Miss Platinum is still on the loose after Diggs attempted to capture her, only for her to get away." Lou explained.

" Oh golly gee willikers, I wonder why that is..." Catherine snarked as she once again glared at Diggs, barring her teeth at him.

" Diggs, is there something you need to tell me? " Lou demanded to know, sensing at all is not well with the German Shepard, seeing as he kept staring at the floor with guilt written in cursive all over his furry face.

" Yes Diggs, Tell him or I will! " Catherine sneered as she motioned her head towards Lou while narrowing her eyes at him.

Sighing inwardly, the guilty canine exhaled as he prepared himself to tell the truth, puffing out his chest for good measure, " Well, sir...I captured her and I was about to cuff her until she seduced me..." he stopped suddenly as he casted a remorseful glance to Catherine. " she seduced me and we had sex until I was wore out from it and she made her escape. " he finished.

Lou shook his head disappointedly as he drummed his paws on his desk while he thought about Digg's punishment, remembering the times he screwed up back in 2001...and tried not to remember checking out Ivy, her long saluki legs, that husky voice and that nice, well toned ass...Shaking his head to get back on track, he cleared his throat to paw down his verdict.

" Diggs, for your failure to capture your target and failing the HQ, I'm demoting you to desk duty until- " He started to say until Catherine jumped on to his desk, a sly smirk on her feline face.

" Allow me to interject, Boss...why not let Diggs fix his own fuckup and we'll keep it off the record? " She offered, sitting down to deny Diggs the satisfaction of staring at her tight booty. " Whadda say? Please? " She emphasized with an eyeflutter and a slow lick of her lips, purring against the Beagle to make Diggs jealous.

Pushing the cat away, Lou thought a bit about Catherine's proposal until he turned his attention to Diggs and pointed to him. " Diggs, you have one week to find and capture Miss Platinum, or your behind's getting demoted to desk duty faster than you could say, Pizza Time! " he said as he closed a drawer on his desk containing a Spiderman outfit and a sexy pinup of Mary Jane Watson and a torn up copy of One More Day.

" My owner, Shane gives me those pizza crusts with the cheese inside them, the taste leaves a lot to be desired..." Diggs told Catherine before Lou slammed his paw down to get his attention bac to the topic at paw.

" Do I make myself clear? " The beagle finished as he waited for a response.

" Yes sir, loud and clear! " Diggs responded with a nervous salute.

" And I'll make sure to keep his mind on the job. " Catherine added. " Now, any information on Platinum's last location? "

Lou typed on his computer to get the information on the target's current whereabouts, waiting for something to pop up on the screen any moment now as he drummed his paws on the desk and chewed on a rubber duck, much to the German Shepard's jealousy of not getting to chew on the chew toy first.

And as if something divine read his mind, a security feed appeared on his screen, showing a cat sneaking around a jewelry store as it cased the joint, no doubt planning on pulling a heist there, copying and pasting the file, Lou sent the it over to M.E.O.W.S. for them to investigate it as he motioned for Diggs and Catherine to have a look at it.

" There she is, recognize her Agent Diggs? " The Beagle said coyly with a smile.

" Unfortunately Yes, Lou..." Diggs said gruffly, tired of this guilt trip already. " Turkish Angora with weird eyes and a magenta collar."

" Heterochromia, Diggs. " Catherine corrected.

" Thanks Catherine..." Diggs thanked sarcastically.

" Any time, Villain Fucker! " Catherine said with a middle claw in her boyfriend's direction.

" Will you two quit your nonsensical squabbling and get out of my office to catch that thief already? " Lou exasperated as he pointed to the door to get the two soured agents to leave, getting sick of their petty bickering as much as the readers probably are.

Leaving the office, the two agents made their way back to the pod station, until Catherine pulled Diggs aside to have a little chat. " I need you to keep focus, Diggs. your ass is in enough hot water as it is with me...either you fix your stupid mistake or we're through, Diggs. Got it? "

" Okay, Catherine, look I'm sorry about what I did, Alright? now please stop reaming me out over it...* sigh * I just want to do my best to make it up to you, and I can't do that unless you're with me okay? " Diggs pleaded with his girlfriend. " Now are you with me or not Baby? "

" Okay, as pissed off as I am with you, I'm with you Diggs. " Catherine said as she abruptly pushed the dog against the wall and grabbed his crotch tightly. " But on one condition, this big boy here belongs to me and me alone...you feel me? " she purred threatingly.

" I-I-I Uh, feel you Cath, now please don't stroke it in front of everyone! " Diggs pleaded as he felt an erection coming on as the cat groped his nutsack tighter.

" Whatever you say, Sweetie. " Catherine said as she then pressed her ass against the dog's cock, making sure her " lips " kissed it, letting out a pleasured moan as she felt the tip touch her asshole as she proceeded to hotdog Diggs. " MMmmmfh...That's it, rub that missle against me, Cat Fucker! "

" Catherine...* oh fuck! * Please...* Oh god that feels so nice * Stop! " Diggs requested, his cock turning bright red as it throbbed out of his sheath.

" Okay Babe, we can stop for now...but after this mission is complete, you're fucking my brains out on your owner's bed! " Catherine made the dog promise.

" But Shane's wife doesn't like it when I- " Digg tried to explain before Catherine kissed his cock.

" I don't care that bitch says, I want to be knotted on something soft for a change! " Catherine demanded. " Now let's go Rocketboy, we got a pussy to catch! "

" Right behind you, Snookums. " Diggs said as he tried to cover his erection with his tail.

" Just let your massive hammer hang out Diggs, it's nothing the others haven't seen already! " Catherine yelled out loud for all the HQ to hear, much to the humiliation of her boyfriend.

" Shush Catherine, you're embarrassing me!" Diggs whined as he trailed her, watching as the cat enticed him with her swaying hips. " Oh come on! "

Catherine watched with a chuckle as Diggs finally made to the pod station, enjoying watching his pecker and balls swaying as he came to a screeching halt in front of her as she gestured for him to get into the pod first.

" What are you planning that I don't know about Catherine? " The curious canine questioned as he started to fear the look she was giving him, emphasized with her eyeing his dick and licking her lips.

" Ohhh...nothing, Big Boy! " The cat purred as she pushed the dog into the passenger pod and hopped on his lap with pod's canopy closing behind her and her pushing the lever upwards with her left hindleg." I'm just gonna suck your cock while we're moving, okay? "

" Wha? " Digg said as he felt the cat do what she just told him, her rough spiked tongue licking and sucking his member as the pod started it journey towards the surface, despite that he enjoyed the oral pleasure, he still couldn't quite get used the painful feeling the spiked tongue gave him.


End file.
